


A New Day

by gimmekensei



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Female Sanosuke, M/M, Male Saitou, Randomness, Saitou has work, Sanosuke wants cuddles, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Sanosuke had never expected to be stuck in a female form for the rest of the day. Further yet, he hadn’t expected his partner’s complete acceptance of it. He had assumed that Saitou would just avoid him for the day, or find something else to taunt him about. But there had been none of that.
Relationships: Sagara Sanosuke/Saitou Hajime
Kudos: 6





	A New Day

Sanosuke had never expected to be stuck in a female form for the rest of the day. Further yet, he hadn’t expected his partner’s complete acceptance of it. He had assumed that Saitou would just avoid him for the day, or find something else to taunt him about. But there had been none of that. The stay had remained the same. Saitou went to work, telling Sanosuke as always to avoid eating all the soba cooked earlier so some could be reserved for his dinner. For the most part, Sanosuke stayed at home, washing clothes, hanging them then making himself a small lunch.    
  
It was still weird getting used to his female form. He caught himself staring down a few times, feeling strange now that he had a pair of breasts so openly exposed. Just out of comfort, he closed his jacket for a change and for the rest of the day left it like that. Sagara wanted to travel outside to go to brother Kenshin a bit, but he stuck out like a sore thumb in a body like this.    
  
Groaning in frustration, Sanosuke soothed himself by training and then afterward washing up. In the meantime waiting for his clothes to dry, he settled down to curl up naked under the futon, enjoying the warmth that came from it. He didn’t even notice when sleep snuck up on him, leaving him softly breathing underneath the covers.    
  
And that’s how Saitou came across his lover.    
  
Staring for a good moment or two, the cop finally shrugged off his jacket, placed his shoes and sword to the side before bending down to lift the futon covers up. Of course, his eyes trailed along the outline of the new form his partner was in...how could he not? But, his purpose for this wasn’t to stare. Instead of touching his lover in a way that might raise an eyebrow, he laid down beside his lover, a bit back a sound of amusement when immediately Sagara curled up against him. Whether male or female, Sanosuke didn’t change one bit. He was as much of a clingy cuddler in bed.    
  
“Mnn….welcome home…” Sanosuke mumbled, still half asleep but he didn’t forget to do the most important part of their evening by greeting Saitou after the cop came home from a long day at work.    
  
“I’m home..” Saitou murmured, rewarding Sagara with a brush of lips against his temple, and then a kiss to those lips. “Made yourself busy for a change?” The cop asked, having spotted earlier the drying clothes hanging.    
  
“Hey..I’m always busy….”    
  
“So you say.”    
  
“Jime..” The cop glanced down at hearing his male, well, female partner speaking up.    
  
“Hn?”    
  
“Shut it. Lemme sleep.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random thing I had sitting in my documents for a while.


End file.
